Patronus Charm
The Patronus Charm is a charm that evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus (pl. Patronuseshttp://www.accio-quote.org/themes/therules.htm). Patronuses are also called spirit guardians"(the Patrons Charm) creates the Patronus, it creates a kind of spirit guardian in a way. And that's partly because of what it does. It's the protector, and you could protect yourself and other people that you cared about with a Patronus" - JK on the Patronus Charm, ITV interview though this may only refer to corporeal Patronuses. It is primarily designed for defence against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses such as messaging. The Charm Casting It is apparent from old woodcuts and scrolls that the Patronus Charm has been used since ancient times.Wonderbook: Book of Spells To successfully cast the spell one must muster a happy memory (the happier the memory, the more powerful and tangible the Patronus will be) and incant "Expecto Patronum". It is unknown if there are any other elements required in casting, such as physical gestures (aside from drawing and pointing the wand forward prior to or during incantation). The happy memory one requires when casting does not necessarily have to be a specific moment in your past. Arguably more important than content, is how the memory or thought makes you feel now. Harry Potter, for instance, is often seen to produce his more powerful Patronuses when he his merely thinking of the people he loves. Harry also often thinks of his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and produces successful Patronuses. One time Harry also used the thought of Dolores Umbridge being sacked to produce a patronus for his Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Harry uses his love and happiness, evoked from thinking of his friends and family, to produce a patronus, rather than having to remember emotions felt in the past. Difficulty ]]The Patronus Charm is widely regarded as advanced magic (so much so that its not even taught in Charms on the Hogwarts curriculum). It is a very complex charm and many qualified wizards and witches have trouble with it. In fact, Harry Potter is one of the youngest known wizards able to cast a Patronus; he was taught how to do so in early 1994 at the age of thirteen by Remus LupinHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. In a Dumbledore's Army lesson, Harry taught the members how to use the charm. Some were even successful in casting a corporeal form, though Harry said this might be because there was no Dementor to make them frightened''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. However, some members were later shown to be able to cast corporeal Patronuses in the presence of DementorsHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Amelia Bones and potential members of the D.A. were all very impressed when Harry Potter revealed that he could cast not only a Patronus Charm but a corporeal one to boot, which is notably more difficult than casting an incorporeal one. Given that the success of the charm is directly reliant on the caster retaining a particular mental state the Charm is more difficult to cast in emotionally trying circumstances. For instance, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all had difficulty casting their Patronuses when under the negative influence of Salazar Slytherin's Locket, one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and after witnessing the death of Fred Weasley in battle. This feature of the Charm is particularly unfortunate since the Charm's primary use is to defend against Dementors, Dark creatures specifically equipped to mentally unhinge people (and hence is partly why it is regarded as such advanced, difficult magic). Self-confidence may also play an important role in casting the spell. In 1994 Harry is able to cast the spell successfully, driving off a large number of Dementors (which according to Severus Snape is only achievable by a very powerful wizard) thus saving Sirius and a younger version of himself, seemingly without recalling a happy memory, when he realizes that he has already done it. Although Harry could have had a "happy memory" upon realizing that he had saved all three of their lives. Worthiness 's demise while trying to cast a Patronus.]] Only wizards who are "pure of heart" are able to cast Patronuses. If the Patronus Charm is attempted to be cast by a Dark or otherwise not pure-hearted wizard, who would otherwise be magically capable of casting one, rather than the intended effect of a spirit guardian bursting forth, a horde of maggots will be conjured from the caster's wand, which will attempt to consume the caster. The first recorded instance of this happening is with the Dark Wizard Raczidian.Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' - Chapter 5, Part 2 For this reason, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were not able to cast a Patronus Charm.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 (2.00-3.00pm BST) at Accio Quote! However, Dolores Umbridge is able to produce a corporeal Patronus, despite the fact that she was considered an evil person; her wearing of Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, was what enhanced her strength due to her evil affinity. She was able to produce a corporeal Patronus due to the enhanced strength. Conversely, Draco Malfoy was unable to cast one despite his waning evil. Severus Snape is the only Death Eater capable of casting the charm, as his love for Lily Evans was his one redeeming point. The Patronus A successfully conjured Patronus can take two forms: non-corporeal or corporeal, and both types vary greatly in their appearances and strength. Non-corporeal A non-corporeal Patronus is one which does not resemble any living creature and has few distinguishing features (if any). Non-corporeal Patronuses resemble a burst of vapour or smoke without any clearly defined form shooting from the tip of the wand. While they may be partially effective at halting dementors (but not repelling them), non-corporeal Patronuses are not "fully-fledged" Patronuses, and are regarded as a more primitive or weaker version of the true Charm. While even the most advanced wizards, like the prodigious Severus Snape, appear to have to use the spoken incantation Expecto Patronum to conjure a corporeal Patronus, Remus Lupin casts a non-corporeal Patronus on the Hogwarts Express as a Nonverbal spell. This suggests that only non-corporeal Patronuses can be conjured without the spoken incantation. Corporeal A corporeal Patronus is one that is fully-formed, taking the shape of bright-white, translucent animal. The specific animal forms that corporeal Patronuses take vary from person to person and reflect each individual's personality. Patronus forms, however, are subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in love. For example, Nymphadora Tonks's Patronus changed from its previous form to that of a four-legged creature which others guessed was a werewolf because then it would reflect her love of Remus Lupin, himself a werewolf.Another example is Severus Snape, whose Patronus was that of a doe, the same as Lily Evans, though this may have been the case all along rather than a change from its original form, as Snape was in love with Lily for most of his life. Based on the fact that Patronuses are conjured by recalling happy memories, it stands to reason that a Patronus might change its form after one falls in love and the memories used to conjure the Patronus largely revolve around the person the caster is in love with. In addition, it seems that some couples have "complementary" Patronuses (male and female forms of the same animal), such as Lily and James Potter. It is, however, unknown if this is a coincidence or not. If a wizard is an Animagus and can summon a corporeal Patronus, the two may take the same form, as was the case for Minerva McGonagall and James Potter. Most Patronuses take the form of an ordinary animal, but magical creatures, such as Albus Dumbledore's phoenix Patronus, are not uncommon. However, it is extremely rare for Patronuses to take the form of extinct animals. Hedley Fleetwood's woolly mammoth Patronus is a notable exception. Andros the Invincible was the only wizard capable of casting a Patronus of a giant. The corporeal patronus is also better at repelling Dementors than the incorporeal form. Uses There are two known uses for the Patronus charm. The first and main use of the Patronus is to drive off certain Dark creatures such as Dementors and Lethifolds, and is the only known charm that will work against them. As Dementors feed on happy memories to render humans to drown in sorrow and sadness, the Patronus acts as a shield of sorts, of which the Dementor would try to feed off of instead - the Patronus is comprised exclusively of positive feelings and cannot comprehend negative emotion, so the Dementor's influence cannot harm it. The other use was devised by Albus Dumbledore, who invented a way of using the Patronus (corporeal and non) as a means of communication. They can deliver messages, speaking with the voice of the caster. This source of communication is believed to be exclusive to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Using the Patronus for communication offers great advantages in security, as Patronuses identify the caster and are Dark-proof. A good example of this was when Minerva McGonagall used her feline Patronus to call for help to the other heads of houses in 1998 when she found out Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Multiple Patronuses can be cast for communication, as McGonagall was able to create three. Another is when Severus Snape used his Patronus to lead Harry Potter to a pool in the Forest of Dean in 1997, where he had laid Godric Gryffindor's Sword for Harry to retrieve. Etymology Patronus means "protector", "guardian", or simply "patron" in Latin, specifically reflecting the entire role that the Patronus Charm plays. In archaic Latin, it meant "father", which is very interesting, considering that Harry Potter's Patronus is the same as his father's Patronus and Animagus form, a stag. The Latin word exspecto or expecto means "I look out for" or "I wait for", thus the charm's incantation roughly translates into "I await a protector." Known Practitioners Harry Potters' Patronus.jpg|Harry Potter's Patronus, a stag (identical to his father's). File:Patronus.PNG|Hermione Granger's Patronus, an otter. File:Ron's Patronus.gif|Ron Weasley's Patronus, a Jack Russell terrier. File:Ginny Patronus.JPG|Ginny Weasley's Patronus, a horse. File:Deathly Hallows book Art (Chapter 08).jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus, a lynx. File:Andros_the_Invencible.jpg|Andros the Invincible's Patronus of giant size. Tonks-Patronus.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks' second Patronus, a werewolf. umbridge's Patronus.jpg|Dolores Umbridge's Patronus, a cat. Lpin'sPatornus.JPG|Remus Lupin's non-corporeal Patronus. Dumbledores phoenix patronus.jpg|Albus Dumbledore's Patronus, a phoenix. Patronus Fox2.JPG|Seamus Finnigan's Patronus, a fox. Patronus Swan2.JPG|Cho Chang's Patronus, a swan. Doe Patronus.jpg|Lily Evans and Severus Snape's Patronus, a doe. Catpatro.jpg|Minerva McGonagall's Patronus, a cat. patronus2.gif|Luna Lovegood's Patronus, a hare. Goat_Patronus.jpg|Aberforth Dumbledore's Patronus, a goat. Severus Snape's Patronus Charm.jpg|Severus Snape's Patronus, a doe. IllyiusMousePatronus.png|Illyius's Patronus, a mouse. Known Patronuses Behind the scenes .]] *Two Patronuses planned for the films but ultimately cut include a Thestral and a chimpanzee''Harry Potter Limited Edition'' *The Patronuses of James Potter and Minerva McGonagall match their respective Animagi form. These are the only characters whose Patronus and Animagus forms are known. It is uncertain whether all Patronuses will match the form of the Animagus, but so far, an instance of differing forms has not been revealed. *In the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a white peacock appears in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Some fans believed this bird to be Lucius Malfoy's Patronus. However, J. K. Rowling stated that no Death Eater except Severus Snape could (or had a need to) conjure a Patronus, because Death Eaters fight alongside that which Patronuses fight against.The Leaky Cauldron - J.K. Rowling July 30, 2007 Bloomsbury.com chat This means that the peacock was in fact a living creature. It is stated in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that the creature was in fact an albino peacock. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the more moderate Expecto Patronum is a ball of light (before cast, a white ring goes up Harry's arm and if it reaches top of the wand, Harry has to try the spell again) and is used only to attack Dementors. At the climax of the game, a stag (Harry's Patronus) jumps out of the wand to drive away all the Dementors nearby attacking Harry and Sirius. *In the said video game, the first video game adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4/5-7 the Patronus Charm appears to push the Dementors away with the first shot and a second shot kills them. *The lecture that Harry gives on Patronuses to Dumbledore's Army in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is extremely similar to the lecture Remus Lupin gave him in the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Dolores Umbridge's Patronus seems to emanate a shield that keeps the Dementors separated from everyone in the courtroom. In addition, Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus is described in the novel as taking the form of a lynx, however in the film it is depicted as a shimmering comet of light from which springs silvery images of witches and wizards screaming in terror as Kingsley's voice details the death of Scrimgeour and the fall of the Ministry. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Barty Crouch Jr., and an unnamed Death Eater can all cast the spell, despite the fact that Rowling stated that no Death Eater besides Severus Snape could produce a Patronus. *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., it is possible that Patronuses vary in strength according to which animal's form they take. Later canon from Wonderbook: Book of Spells, however, stresses that this is not the case and that the form of the animal has no correlation to the strength of the Patronus (see, for instance, Illyius and Symposia Rawle). *The Patronus spellbook, owned by Remus Lupin, includes information and instruction on the Patronus Charm. *In an interview, J. K. Rowling stated that the happy memory that would produce the strongest Patronus for her would be the births of any of her three children, though a close fourth would be when she learned that Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was going to be published.Harry Potter: A Blue Peter Special interview, transcript available here She has also stated that she'd like for her patronus to be an otter, like Hermione's, but she has a feeling it might actually be a large dog. Additionally, in a 2000 interview, she stated that the Patronus charm was her favourite spell in the series so far.AOL Live Interview - October 19, 2000 *Although Lupin provides most of the information within the books about the Patronus Charm, his Patronus is never identified. *Luna Lovegood's hare Patronus is possibly a reference to the , a figure in East Asian mythology. *Learning to cast a Patronus is one of the tasks given to the player in the final Chapter of the game Wonderbook: Book of Spells. For learning the incantation and gesture, the player is given the Trophy "Expecto Patronum!" On the next page, the player is given the chance to cast a true Patronus, the form of which is apparently chosen randomly. Amongst the possible Patronuses are a bat, a bull, a cat, a goat, a horse, a rabbit and a scorpion.See this YouTube video's comments For discovering their Patronus, the player is awarded the Trophy "True Patronus." Patronuses in the films thumb|350px|right|Patronus being cast. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, his Patronus physically attacks the Dementors by charging at them, as depicted in the books. Also, Patronuses produced by the members of Dumbledore's Army make noises and are capable of interacting with physical objects, such as Ron's dog Patronus knocking over Neville Longbottom. *There was a noted change in appearance of Patronuses in general in the Order of the Phoenix movie. In movies 5-8, Patronuses very wispy and airy, while in the third film they looks more substantial, solid and brighter. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, during the infiltration of the Ministry of Magic, Umbridge's Patronus was very clearly seen several times in the same scene and often looked less like a cat and more like a reanimated, feline corpse, with the skeletal features visible. This is odd for a Patronus (they usually look quite 'alive' and well) and its twisted form may be a nod to both Umbridge's nature and the circumstances under which it was cast. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Patronus in its powerful wave-like form emits a deep reverberating sound. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 this effect was also used when Aberforth Dumbledore protected Hogwarts from Dementors. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references fr:Sortilège du Patronus it:Incanto Patronus pl:Patronus ru:Патронус fi:Suojelius Category:Charms Category:Communication Category:Dementors Category:Magic Category:Protective Spells Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts